The Spider
by APennyForYourThought
Summary: I don't want you, Christine! There was a tense confusion that permeated the air between them. And then the broken cry comes, "We both live, the spider and I!" Victor Hugo-style ending to Susan Kay's Phantom.


**A/N: I am so back. ;D**

**I feel sorry for myself for being absent from for so long (who else cares, anyway?). I actually do kind of miss it. But after "School of Phantoms" and the 'The' one-shot series I felt it was time for another project (a collab-fic called "What Lurks in the Darkness"). But what do I do with half-decent ideas, as demonstrated by "School of Phantoms"? God, I hate that title so much...**

**I EXPLOIT THEM. 8D So here I am with another "The". Be prepared for at least another one. Oh, and a three-shot. I'd originally planned it to be at least a 20-shot, but hey, that's life...**

**If you review, please offer some critique! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

The Spider

Christine Daae picked up the spider.

The deed took a lot of effort. The spider was small and grey, with a thin, elongated abdomen. She could see the tiny hairs on its back.

But if she could do this, then she could keep her promise.

So, Christine had held out her finger and let the spider crawl onto it. It did so slowly, ever so tentative and shy. A tiny life pulsed in her grip.

Trembling, she placed her cupped palms side by side and watched the spider amble across to her other hand. The lines on her palms tingled as it passed. The creature was no bigger than the nail on her littlest finger; it seemed confused as it walked, pausing and setting off again many times. Its forelegs waved and clutched at Christine's flesh before the spider dragged its body forward.

Oh!

Now Christine was trembling with tears.

She knew she could do it now.

* * *

"I don't want you to stay."

The beautiful woman blinked. "What?"

"I don't want you to stay," he repeated, enunciating the words more strongly.

"But Erik... You told me to come back. You made me promise!"

"Erik did not. You shouldn't tell lies, my dear. Perhaps it was all a dream?"

Christine stepped forward and tried to take his hands in her own. "But I _want_ to stay, Erik."

He pulled away stiffly, brusquely. "Christine does not want to stay!" he intoned.

And the look in his eyes was so fervent that it terrified her.

* * *

Does Christine believe me? I have gotten to be a fine actor after watching so many rehearsals at the opera. I know a damned sight more than that director, that is certain. I know of subtext, playing against... Do you know of those techniques, beloved?

Life is a tragedy. Now my finale is a farce.

"You shouldn't have come here, my dear. Your fiancé was a foolish man to let you come; I expected better of him. But ah, I suspect you did not tell him that you'd left, hmm? Disregard his orders did you, dearest? How wicked of you!"

Don't you see that I am dying with each word?

"_I don't want you, Christine - I don't want you!"_

There are so, so many desires that cannot be voiced. A lost symphony of need...but then who has ever given _me_ a gift I didn't deserve?

"I don't want you to stay here. Go home, child."

Surely you see it? I am lying! I am lying! I am lying!

Oh, God, Christine...

* * *

How many tears have you stolen from me, Erik?

"But I came."

I touched a spider, Erik, and I did not die! My heart beats as strongly as it did yesterday.

"I held it in my hands, you know. Erik, I held the spider in my hands and I did not take its life away! Did you know how wonderful it is? We both live! The spider and I!"

I have just remembered, Erik. I made you take a life. Oh darling, I am sorry! I let my spider go safely, just right where I found it. It was in my bedroom, you see. Funny, how I feel as if this spider is my sister now, isn't it, Erik? I couldn't find her mate; I would have let them be together...

"I came back, because I had to tell you something."

I have to tell you...your life is not a waste. I have to tell you...we can live.

I will not kill the spider, Erik!

* * *

"Shall I go, then?"

"Yes. Please."

"Shall I say goodbye?"

"If you wish."

"No."

"Then what shall we say?"

Nothing.


End file.
